


Reach Out, Hold My Hand

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Depression, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, If I missed a tag please tell me, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: Eren is sobbing in his truck because he failed an important test in one of his college classes, which is causing him to fail the said class. Levi is currently on a jog, but see's the sobbing person, and well, Levi has always been way too nosy for his own good.





	Reach Out, Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me and Instagram user @orangishcounty. Just like every fic I've written or co-written, Un-beta'd. So I apologize if you find any mistakes.

The air was cold as it hit the boy's tan skin, and he flinched at the thunder cracking in the dull air. Eren had stuffed his hands in his pockets after crumbling up his test results and trashing them. How was he even making it? It was like no matter how hard he studied, he always proceeded to fail. The brunet sucked in a shaky breath of air as thoughts of failure and finance flooded his mind.

 

He was quick to fish out the keys to his rusty pickup, unlocking his door and slipping inside. Eren slammed it shut, starting up his truck and resting his hands on the steering wheel. He couldn't bother to lift his arm to put the car into drive, so he didn't. He felt useless and ultimately dumb. This wasn't some community college, this was the school of his dreams and he was just throwing it down the drain. He didn't bother swallowing down the lump in his throat, no, that was useless because Eren would just end up crying harder if he held it in. With that being said, the boy let out a sob, his breaths heavy.

 

"What the hell's wrong with me? Why c-can't I just remember!" Eren cried, forehead resting against the steering wheel. What if he couldn’t graduate and had to repeat or drop out? College is expensive, he couldn’t afford to do that, he didn’t think he could handle having to repeat that all over again. He didn’t know why he was failing anyway, he studied for all his tests as hard as he could, but every time, on the day of the test, he would forget everything. The moment the test gets handed to him to fill out, it was as if something had wiped his memory clean and he hadn’t spent all those days and hours studying.

 

Eren has grown tired already, he felt exhausted to the bone and he didn’t think he could handle all that stress for much longer.

 

He had to find a solution, he just had to or risk losing his mind.

* * *

 

 

Levi had woken up at 4 and he couldn’t go back to sleep. Deciding to use the time he has before he needed to go to class on something useful, he goes about his morning routine. Once done, He cleans around the apartment which takes 2 hours before he prepares breakfast and takes it to the table where he takes out his laptop and powers it on, opening up a word document to get the essay he had due that day done. Once he finishes his essay, he puts his laptop back into his bag and he dresses up appropriately for the weather and leaves his apartment and heads to where he always jogs every morning.  

He had left for his jog at 6 in the morning and arrived at the trail at 6:30 as usual. He fixes his laptop bag on properly as it had begun slipping down his shoulder before taking off into a run with a sigh. Levi hated jogging, but he fully understood exercise was necessary for a healthy lifestyle, and jogging was the only thing he could do without feeling like pulling his hair out.

He ran a few laps before slowing down to a jog. Halfway through his jogging routine, he hears muffled sobbing which has him stopping in his tracks.

He thought for a moment about ignoring what was obviously the sounds of someone crying and continuing on with his jog, but he couldn’t do that. Levi has always been way too nosy for his own good.

He listens carefully, walking in the direction the sound was coming from till he reached the school’s parking lot. he sees an old pick up in which someone was sitting in the driving seat, crying. He purses his lips thoughtfully, before deciding to walk up to the car, after a moment of contemplating what he was about to do, he knocks on the window to catch the drivers attention.

Eren jumps a bit at the sudden noise, taking in a shaky breath as his sobs come to a halt almost immediately. His sea green eyes stared at the stranger, and he swallowed dryly. God, he should have just left..this guy was probably trying to study or something, and Eren was being as loud as ever. The boy sniffled and quickly rolled down his window, eyeing the raven-haired boy nervously. "U-Uh, can I help you?" Eren murmured, wiping his bright eyes quickly.

Levi felt his breath hitch as the stranger met his gaze, the brunet had the most beautiful eyes Levi had ever seen, and the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He cleared his throat to pull himself out of his musings. ‘’Sorry for being nosy,’’ Levi begins as he takes in the stranger’s red-rimmed eyes and the tear tracks coating his cheeks. ‘’But I was on my morning jog when I heard the sound of someone crying, I couldn’t help but wonder if everything was okay.’’ He explains, his gaze never leaving the stranger’s own.

Eren pressed his pink lips together, his soft expression a mixture of humiliation and sadness. "Ah, n-no...I'm okay...I just..." He mumbled, hiccuping, his fingers fumbling with the ends of his sleeves. Who the hell was this guy? Did he actually care? It seemed pretty odd for a stranger to just… Care about someone they had just met... "What's your name?" Eren questioned, voice hoarse from the outbreak he'd endured only moments ago, but he was quick to clear his voice.

Levi felt bad for the humiliated expression that appeared on the brunet’s face which he knew without a doubt was because he approached the younger man while he was in such a vulnerable state. ‘’I’m Levi.’’ He replied. Levi’s hatred for anything dirty ensured that he never felt comfortable physically getting close to people as he has on multiple occasions seen people touching something dirty, and then without a care touching other people with their filthy hands. That’s why he was surprised when he found himself holding out his hand for the other man to shake when the other man could’ve been wiping his nose, or even scratching his ass moments prior for all he knew. He couldn’t bring himself to really care about cleanliness right now though. All he wanted was to comfort this distressed man. ‘’What’s yours?’’ Levi asked as he waited for the other man to take his hand.  

His pink lips parted once again as he eyed the pale hand offered out to him, and he slowly took it into his own, shaking it weakly. Eren quickly let his hand fall back into his lap, and he nodded slightly when he'd gotten a response to his question. "Your name suits you. I'm Eren." The brunet murmured, ocean filled eyes staring at his hands for a moment before they found their way back to the sharp, yet somehow soft features on Levi's face. "Why'd you come here? A-Are you really just checking on me?" He questioned, eyebrows slowly drawing together as he began to assess the situation a bit further. "Nobody is like that..."

‘’Thank you, and nice to meet you, Eren. Your name suits you too.’’ Levi responded, his lips curving into a small smile at Eren’s awkward compliment. He blinked in confusion at Eren’s question. ‘’Yes, I came to check on you, It’s quite concerning to be walking outside and hearing someone crying, and hard enough to be heard from a few feet away at that. Levi understood the meaning behind Eren’s question by the younger man next statement. The younger man seemed to harbor a lot of distrust towards people, and considering what has been happening around the world, especially for the past few years, Levi couldn’t really blame him for that. ‘’There is,’’ Levi replied. ‘’There might not be many of them, but there are people like that.’’ He elaborated. ‘’You don’t have to if you don’t want to,’’ Levi began. ‘’But would you like to talk about what’s troubling you?’’

Had he really been that loud? Gosh, he was so pathetic.. Eren frowned as his fingers trailed down his jeans, pulling at the loose strings. He was surprised yet again by the stranger's words, and he doubted this would be the last time. However, Eren visibly trailed his gaze elsewhere at the other's question. He already seemed so pathetic, should he really just expose himself even more than he already has.

The boy exhaled gently through his nostrils, hand getting to roll up the window if he got any sort of negative reaction in response because it was more than obvious that Eren couldn't handle something like that right now. "Well, it's just that I keep failing, and I study for hours," He began, practically sweating with anticipation of when Levi was actually going to say. He shouldn't care so much about what people think, well that's what he learned while being raised, but nobody actually taught him how to just 'not care'. "This school is really expensive and I'm just scared that I'm going to fail and that I'll blow everything." Eren's voice was small, despite it usually being obnoxiously loud around friends and family. This was different, this was a stranger who'd caught him in a very sensitive state, he didn't know this man. Not to mention there was something about his gaze that just..did something to Eren.

Levi listened patiently as Eren explained and while he understood Eren’s worries, he didn’t see school as something worth ruining one’s health over. Maybe he couldn’t fully understand because he was never the most studious of people, or maybe it was because he just simply didn’t care much for school. But he also knew that different people valued different things just as he knew that people can succeed even without an education and a traditional 9 to 5 job in this world of ever-evolving technology and it’s increasing work options. He mulled over Eren’s words carefully and tried to come up with a way to get his thoughts across without offending or hurting Eren.

‘’While I understand why that would be distressing, is that really worth risking ruining your health?’’ Levi began. ‘’While education is important, but your health and peace of mind are more important than an education could ever be, sleep and a healthy lifestyle are not something that should be sacrificed in the process.’’ He stated. ‘’Of course, I’m not saying that you have to quit if you really want to study.’’ He explains. ‘’But maybe looking at the matter from another perspective might help. For example, the problem could be that you are not using the method suitable for you to study.’’ Levi elaborated. ‘’While studying for hours is something that works for some, it doesn’t necessarily for everyone, each person has a method of studying that works for them, most importantly though, a healthy body and a healthy mind are the most important. Sleep especially is essential for success, academic or otherwise, as the brain organizes all information it learns mostly while the body sleeps.’’

Eren was now appalled once again by the words pouring from the raven-haired man's lips, and he just listened patiently. He nodded slightly, blinking a few times as he went over the way he studied in depths of his mind, eyebrows slowly threading together. "I'm healthy," Eren stuttered out rather quickly, his tone a bit defensive. Of course, he wasn't thinking about mental health, simply because Eren never really thought that "mental health" was something that actually existed. For him, it was either you're happy, angry, or sad. There was nothing behind it, well, this unhealthy way of thinking was also not the boy's fault. It was simply the way his father had brought him up, and now Eren was just stuck in that mindset. "Listen, just cause I had a bad day doesn't mean I'm overweight. I'm the lankiest person I know, can't you tell?" Eren said, a confused expression still resting on his warm, tan features.

Levi blinked once, confused by Eren’s defensiveness. ‘’I didn’t say anything about being overweight, I was speaking broadly when I said healthy body and lifestyle.’’ He replied. ‘’Exercise is important regardless of one’s body type, not to mention being thin doesn’t equal being healthy.’’ He elaborates. ‘’As for being healthy, and this might sound a bit rude even though I don’t intend it to be, but someone who is both mentally and physically healthy, wouldn’t be having what is essentially a mental break down or an anxiety attack in public parking lot,’’ Levi explains. ‘’I can tell that you are stressed and anxious just from what you told me earlier. And while it’s not and won’t be an instant fix, but if you are willing to reach out, talking about it with someone might help.’’ Levi stated. ‘’If you’re okay with talking with me about it, we can go to a cafe or the park and talk for as long as you need, though, I still would recommend reaching out to a professional.’’

Eren nodded slightly in understanding, pale lips pressed together as his gaze dropped down to his lap again. He considered his offer for a few moments, before speaking up again. "I don't,’’ He paused, biting his lower lip anxiously before going on. ‘’I don’t want to inconvenience you with my dumb sob story. You were on a jog anyway, right?" Eren said quietly, shifting in his seat and glancing at the clock. He was off for the rest of the day. Honestly, the boy wouldn't mind being able to speak to Levi about his stress, but he didn't want to bother the raven-haired man, even if he didn't offer, Eren still felt like a bother.

‘’It’s fine,’’ Levi said, shrugging. ‘’My jog was about over anyway, and it’s really no bother,’’ Levi reassured the brunet. ‘’If I found listening to you inconveniencing, I wouldn’t have offered.’’ He explained firmly. Levi thought for a moment, trying to think of where they could go that would offer enough privacy for Eren to be comfortable talking about what’s bothering him, outside of school, part-time job, his morning jog, and the occasional times Hanji and Erwin had managed to drag him out somewhere to hang out, which usually tended to be bars, Levi didn’t go out often, and so he didn’t know of any suitable places to go. Drawing blank, he turned his attention back to Eren. ‘’Is there anywhere you would like to go?’’ He asked, hoping the Eren had a comfortable enough place in mind.

Somewhere he'd like to go? It couldn't be his home...it was a bit untidy, not to mention that'd be kinda weird to bring someone he had just met to his home. "What about, like...A café?" Eren suggested quietly, but it seemed like the only place that would be appropriate. Unless there was a park nearby, he didn't know this city very well yet. He had to admit, it felt more than nice to have Levi actually want to hear his problems. It was odd, but it was nice, it made him feel like he actually mattered, and that was definitely a struggle for the boy. He didn't really have any family here, so a lot of times he felt like he was alone in this world ever since his mother passed away and his interactions with his father dwindled down and became solely related to school or medicine even after Eren moved away. It has been a long time since someone showed any form of care for Eren's well being. 

Levi thought for a moment and mulled over his options. ‘’There’s a park around 10 minutes away from here and a cafe about half an hour away,’’ Levi informed. ‘’Where would you like to go?’’ Levi asked the troubled young man, his lips curving into a small smile as their gazes locked.

Eren decided on the park easily after Levi had told him the distances, simply because he didn't have much gas money. "Let's do the park instead, it’s closer." Eren smiled slight, after seeing the other man’s pale lips do the same.

Levi nodded in understanding. ‘’All right, here is the park’s address,’’ Levi said as he gave Eren the address so he could enter it into the Gps. ‘’I’ll go on ahead then, okay? I’ll see you again in 10 minutes.’’ Levi confirmed before running off in the direction that would lead to the park, hoping to either get there before or not long after Eren arrives.

Eren furrowed his eyebrows a bit, wondering why Levi hadn't just gotten a ride with him. He sighed softly and put in the address, eyeing the map on his phone for a bit before pulling out of the lot and driving off in that direction.

Levi stopped at one of the park benches and set his hands on his knees, bowing his head as he panted for air and attempted to catch his breath. Once his breathing had stabilized, Levi seated himself on the bench and looked around. Surprisingly enough, it seems like he arrived before Eren had. He told out a water bottle from his bag and had a few gulps to sate his thirst before closing the bottle and returning it to his bag. He set the bag on the bench next to him, leaning back as he waited for Eren to arrive.

Eren had taken a wrong turn, despite him literally having a GPS to guide him. So, it took him a bit longer than ten minutes to arrive at the park, unfortunately. He pulled into the parking lot with ease letting out a soft sigh and eyeing the steering wheel a bit before climbing out of his truck and pocketing his keys. He pushed down the car lock before closing the rusty door behind him and walking into the children's park. Eren's ocean colored eyes trailed over the children until they landed on the raven man from just a few minutes ago. He slipped his hands into his pockets and made his way to the bench, chewing on his bottom lip a bit anxiously. "Hey..." Eren murmured, hesitating slightly before seating himself next to Levi.

Levi noticed as Eren arrived and seated himself properly as Eren joined him on the bench. ‘’Hey,’’ Levi answered Eren’s greeting, smiling at the young man. Eren could’ve easily ignored what Levi had said and made him believe that he would show up and go home instead. But he didn’t, and Levi couldn’t help but feel pride and adoration swell up in his chest at the courage and willingness to try to face his problems that Eren displayed by showing up. ‘’Feel free to talk about anything and everything that you want at your own pace, there is no rush here.’’

"O-Oh...Um..." He murmured, gaze dropping down to his lap and exhaling from his nostrils softly. "I don't...know where to start, I don't normally do this kind of thing..." Eren said quietly, timid fingers fumbling with each other as he shifted in his seat.

‘’It’s okay,’’ Levi reassures. ‘’Just take your time, the most important thing here is that you feel comfortable and not be pressured to talk,’’ Levi explained before leaning back and letting Eren have his space and letting him take his time. Not wanting to push the brunet to talk before he felt ready to do so. Levi had witnessed what pushing someone into talking could lead to, and he didn’t want anything like that to happen with Eren. He didn’t know why exactly, but even though they had just met, he has already grown fond of the man and didn’t want to see any harm come to him if he could help it. That is why, Levi simply leaned back and waited, he would wait until Eren was ready even if it took all day.

Eren nodded slight, being more than grateful that the other man seemed to be so patient. It was so odd really, how much Levi seemed to care. It honestly made his heart swell, and his hands were damp with sweat. Every time his eyes got caught with Levi's it was almost like..he couldn't even describe it. Eren swallowed and slowly glanced up at the man, lips agape as he eyed him for a few moments. "I-I just.." He began, blinking and trying to think of what exactly to say. He came here to talk in the first place... "It's just that..I've been dreaming of this school for-for years since I was in grade school." He spoke softly, eyes returning to his lap. "And...I got accepted..but it's just not what I thought it would be. It's so hard, I-I just.." Eren said, breathing in deeply before letting out a smaller breath. "I don't know, it's dumb.."

‘’It’s not dumb, Eren,’’ Levi reassures, his hand twitching in the need to reach out for Eren’s own, in hopes of comforting the younger man, but he stopped it. He doubted Eren would appreciate a stranger touching him. ‘’Everyone has problems and concerns and while they might differ in sizes, all of them are valid.’’

Eren pressed his lips together, smiling slightly, but in more so in an odd way rather than in a joyous tone. "You're so nice...I don't get it...I think you're the nicest person I've ever met." Eren murmured, ocean glazed eyes slowly trailing up to meet Levi's once again, which gave him the rush of butterflies he had tried to explain to himself only moments ago.

Levi chuckled. "You’re pretty much the only one who would say that," Levi said. "If you met my friends, they would tell you that I’m a tiny asshole who doesn’t know anything about communication or how to deal with or to be nice to the people he had to talk to," Levi informs the brunet, his eyes shining with mirth at the memory of Hanji marching into his apartment and yelling at him for being anti-social and rarely contacting them. He shook his head to get himself out of his musings and returned his attention back to the nervous young man who sat next to him, giving the brunet a small yet encouraging smile.

Eren had laughed at the raven-haired man's words, shrugging a bit. "Well, you can tell them that I politely disagree." He hummed honestly, letting himself wonder what kind of people Levi hung out with. He wondered how the man could even be described as anti-social, considering he just walked up to him, a complete stranger, and was more than happy to have Eren vent about his problems. Eren wondered if he'd be considered anti-social at this point. The only friend he had was a boy named Armin, and that was in high school. He was long gone by now, and the only way Eren had been able to cope with loneliness is by burying himself in school work.

‘’Duly noted,’’ Levi responds as his chest shakes with suppressed laughter. ‘’I’ll make sure to tell them that next time.’’  Then Levi paused thoughtfully. ‘’As for the problems with school,’’ He began. ‘’How do you feel about your major?’’ He asks. ‘’From experience with a few of my friends, sometimes the problem can be something as simple as a wrong major. Though, there are times when the problem could be something else entirely.’’ Levi explained, recalling what happened with Hanji in their second year. Hanji had been studying to become a doctor, and barely passed their first year and moved up to the second year by the skin of their teeth. After repeatedly failing their exams in their second year, halfway through the year Hanji had sat them down, broke down in tears and talked to them about how their parents had been pressuring them to become a doctor and how after the first year Hanji realized that this major is not what they had wanted before going to the office the next day and switching their major to science.

"My major..?" Eren murmured, eyeing the man for a minute before thinking back to when he was a bit younger. The only reason why Eren was where he was right now, is because of his father wanted Eren to grow up to be a successful young man; a doctor, maybe even a surgeon. Honestly, Eren didn't even know what  _ he _ wanted. He'd always told himself he wanted that..but maybe..he just wanted his dad to be proud..maybe that's not what he wanted. "Well, I'm in a biology major...So I can maybe go into the medical industry. I plan to become a doctor."

Levi thought over Eren’s response carefully. Despite Eren saying that he wanted to be a doctor, it didn’t really sound like he actually wanted to be one. ‘’Ah, the medical field.’’ Levi began. ‘’It’s quite hard to succeed in to so by passing the exam and getting into that school which is quite famous or it’s medical field related majors, I think it’s fair for me to think that you are smarter than you give yourself credit for,’’ Levi commented. ‘’Maybe that’s why I can’t help but wonder if you had actually wanted to pursue becoming a doctor or if you were pressured into it.’’

How could he just determine all of that from one little statement? God, Eren must be so obvious..how embarrassing...

"W-Well…’’ Eren began. ‘’My dad's a doctor, and he's really hoping that I'll be one too," The man murmured with a soft sigh, averting his soft gaze. "I want him to be proud of me," Eren said quietly, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

Levi looked around the park as he wondered what would be the best way to respond and get his thought process across. ‘’Wouldn’t he be happy and proud of you if he knew you were pursuing the path you wanted to be on, rather than forcing yourself to study a major that you yourself have no interest in?’’ Levi asked.

Eren let out a small sigh as he let the man's soft words replay in his mind a few times before finally deciding on what to say. "I think it would disappoint him..besides, I don't even know what else I could major in..all I've thought about is my dad's wish, so.." The brunet trailed off with a slight frown.

‘’Even so,’’ Levi began. ‘’What matters most is your happiness and comfort.’’ He told Eren firmly. ‘’Isn’t there something that you want to do? Something you like enough to not mind having as your major?’’ 

He shrugged and let his mind wander off into his hobbies, and things he actually enjoyed. Eren liked drawing, but he had his doubts about actually being able to peruse something like that. So, he shrugged as he mumbled out the words, "I like art, I always have, ever since I was a child"

‘’Then, why not become an artist?’’ Levi asked carefully. ‘’I won’t say that the stress will be completely gone, but if you turn something you like into your major, it would make studying a little less stressful.’’ 

Eren narrowed his soft eyes a bit as he stared at the other man. "You've..never even seen my art..it's- how do you know I'll even make it as an artist?" He said, really beginning to wonder how someone like Levi could even exist at this point. He was just so...positive and caring.

‘’If art is something that you’ve liked since you were a child, then chances are that it also is something you’ve done since you were a child,’’ Levi explained. ‘’I don’t need to have seen your art to know that you would do well.’’ He said. ‘’And even if art wasn’t something you’ve been doing for a long time or if you’ve never done it at all, it’s never too late to start leaning.’’

Eren just blinked before slowly nodding in understatement. He lifted his hand to scratch at the back of his head before blowing out a soft sigh. "I'm going to change my classes tomorrow," Eren stated quietly, eyes flickering to meet the dark-haired man's.

Levi smiled. ‘’That’s great, Eren.’’ He replied sincerely. ‘’I’m sure you’ll do well.’’ Levi was about to say something else when the sound of his cell phone interrupted him. He took his phone from the pocket of his hoodie and looked at the screen, his eyes widening once he realized it was the alarm he had set. ‘’Sorry, Eren.’’ Levi began as he stood up from the bench, returning his phone to his pocket. ‘’That was the alarm I set up to let me know when I have to leave for my part-time job.’’ He explained. ‘’If I don’t leave in 5 minutes max, I won’t have time to get ready.’’ 

"O-Oh, uh..okay..well, can I have your number maybe?" Eren questioned as he stood up from the park bench. He slipped his hands into his coat pocket to retrieve his cell phone, then opened up his contacts, waiting patiently for Levi's response.

Levi was surprised by Eren’s request. He hadn’t thought that Eren would’ve wanted to keep in contact with him after this. He took out his cellphone out of his pocket once more, his gaze softening as it met Eren’s, his lips curving into a small smile. ‘’Yes, of course, you can,’’ Levi replied as he gave Eren his phone number, saving Eren’s number once Eren sent a text before pocketing his phone once more and picking up his bag off the bench. Once his bag was properly situated on his shoulder, he turned his attention back to Eren. ‘’I hope things go well with your major change,’’ Levi said. ‘’If you want to, we can meet up tomorrow and you can tell me how it went?’’ He asked hopefully. 

"Yeah, I'd..really like that," Eren grinned, his tan cheeks just the slightest tint of pink as he spoke. He slowly put his phone away and inhaled softly. "Maybe we could just meet here again?" Eren suggested as his hands hid in the warmth of his pockets once again.

‘’Okay, sure we can,’’ Levi replied. ‘’See you tomorrow, Eren.’’ He nodded once at the man before taking off at a light jog. First, he had to go home, shower and change his clothes and then make his way to his job. 

As he made it into his apartment, his heart was still fluttering at the thought of meeting Eren again the next day. 

He couldn’t help but smile while getting ready for his job. He genuinely hoped a change of major would help Eren. While he had just met the man, and thus hadn’t known him for long, but Eren definitely deserved happiness, that much Levi could tell. 

And he hoped the changes to come would bring him said happiness. 

* * *

 

 

After that day, he and Eren had kept in contact and met up occasionally. Eren had always loved all forms of arts, even back when he was a child and he had enjoyed making arts and crafts projects with his mother back when she was still alive. Not long after his talk with Levi, Eren had taken Levi’s advice and began pursuing the major that he had wanted, which was an art major. 

Eren managed to get in on a scholarship, which was to be expected, Levi had seen some of Eren’s drawings while he was preparing his portfolio and they were breathtaking, and getting in on a scholarship meant that Eren didn’t have to worry about finances or whether his father approved of his major or not. After going back to school and starting his new classes, there Eren met Mikasa and Armin who were he started sharing some classes with and they became Eren’s best friends. 

A month later, Levi invited Eren to Hanji’s birthday party where Eren got to meet Levi’s friends for the very first time, and since Eren was allowed to bring his friends to the party as well since Hanji believed in the saying ‘the more the merrier’, Levi was able to become close friends with Eren’s group as well. 

Later on, the group of friends expanded as they came to know Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir, Christa, Annie, Marco, Jean, Connie and Sasha, and sometimes, when they all had time, they would gather and hang out at a bar or a nightclub, especially after an exam when stress levels are still high and they needed to wind down. 

Somewhere along the lines Eren also began seeing a counselor to help him with finding good and healthy coping mechanisms for when studying got stressful that didn’t involve staying up all night studying and neglecting his body’s needs. The counselor’s help led to Eren picking up cooking and swimming as well as they were they were the activities that had relaxed him the most whenever he had gotten buried under the stress of studying.

Months later, after they had grown to know each other better, Eren confessed to Levi about his feelings for the man which he reciprocated. They had shared their first kiss then and began dating.  Eren still had bouts of anxiety and depression, but Levi always stood by his side and supported him through them while still giving him his space when he needed it. 

After a few months of dating, they decided to change up the routine and instead of going out on a date, they decided to meet up at Levi’s place for a movie and dinner date which after Eren would be spending the night for the first time since they started dating.

After dinner had been consumed and the movie ended, they were busy making out when Eren let Levi know that he was ready and wanted to introduce sex into their relationship if Levi wanted to do so as well.

Levi’s answered by pulling Eren closer, kissing him gently and murmuring his consent against the brunet’s lips before bringing Eren into his bedroom and kissing him deeply as he worked on removing both of their clothes which he discarded on his desk before leading Eren to his bed and laying him down on it as he kissed, sucked and nipped his way down Eren’s collarbones. Once he reached Eren’s nipples, he began pinching, licking and sucking on the nubs as his leg rubbed against Eren’s half erect cock, bringing him to full hardness.

He backed away from Eren and reached into his nightstand where he always kept his condoms and lube restocked and took out the box of condoms and a bottle of lube before closing the drawer, setting the items on the bed and leaning down to give Eren’s weeping cock the attention it deserved.

He gave Eren’s dick a few pumps, licking it from the base to the head before taking it between his lips and sucking on it, tonguing at the slit before engulfing the whole thing into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head.

Eren writhed, loud moans leaving his parted lips at the attention. After taking a few gulps of air, he finally managed to find his voice. ‘’Levi.’’ Eren panted out, catching Levi’s attention. He stopped to let out a drawn-out moan at a particularly strong suck to the head of his cock before continuing; ‘’Yours too.’’ He groaned, causing Levi to blink at him in confusion. ‘’I want to suck your cock too.’’ The admission had Levi’s eyes shining as he realized what Eren wanted to do. He pulled away from Eren’s cock with a wet pop and turned himself around and straddled Eren’s chest before going back to lavishing Eren’s cock with attention using his lips and tongue.

Eren took hold of Levi’s cock in his hand and gave it a couple of jerks, giving the head a few hesitant and experimental licks as he continued to jerk the base before taking Levi’s cock into his mouth, tasting it on his tongue as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked on the head everytime he pulled back.

Levi moaned at the attention as he rolled Eren’s balls in his hand. He brought his lips to one of the orbs and sucked on it gently before going back to taking the entirety of Eren’s length down his throat.

Not long after, Eren had pulled back and was begging for more, which Levi obliged by taking a hold of the lube and flicking the cap open. He slicked up his fingers with a generous amount of the bottle’s contents before closing the bottle and tossing it back on the bed and carefully running a lubed finger around the pucked flesh of Eren’s entrance. He turned his head to look at Eren, slowly slipping his finger in when Eren told him it was okay to do so.

Eren kept pumping, licking and sucking on Levi’s cock as Levi slowly prepared him for what’s to come. Once he had three fingers inside Eren, he began the search for his prostate in earnest, knowing the moment his fingers had brushed it by the moan that left Eren’s lips and the way he tightened around his fingers.

Levi pulled his fingers out of Eren’s ass before pulling his dick out of Eren’s mouth and grabbing the box of condoms and opening it, removing a packet, ripping it and taking the condom out before taking hold of his rock hard dick and sliding the condom onto it. He grabbed the bottle of lube next and lathered on some of its contents, giving his cock a few pumps while at it, his eyes closing as his lips parted, letting out a small sigh of pleasure.

He opened his eyes and turned towards Eren, situating himself between Eren’s parted legs before lifting Eren’s legs up by the ankles and placing them on his shoulders. He let go of Eren’s legs and took hold of his own dick, aligning it with Eren’s entrance before gazing directly into Eren’s eyes as he began to slowly push his cock him.

Once he was deeply seated, he stopped moving and took hold of Eren’s cock and began jerking it, his other hand rolling and pinching Eren’s left nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he leaned down and passionately kissed the brunet.

When Eren rolled his hips experimentally, Levi started out a slow pace of slow yet deep thrusts, swallowing the moans and whimpers Eren let out against his lips, only speeding up when Eren begged him to go harder and faster.

Their bodies glistened with the sweat created by their passionate movements,  Levi pulling out until only the tip of his cock remained within Eren before thrusting in hard enough to jostle Eren and for the bedpost to smack into the wall at the strength of his thrusts.

Levi felt Eren’s cock twitch in his grip and knew the brunet was close to tipping over the edge just as much as he himself was. He increased the speed of the hand jerking Eren’s cock, rubbing his thumb against the slit as he increased the speed of his thrusts to match the hand on Eren’s cock and made sure his cock brushed against Eren’s prostate with every thrust.

It wasn’t long before Eren’s cock twitched and was spilling his seed against their stomachs with a yell of Levi’s name, the way he his insides tightened around Levi pulling him over the edge with a few shallow thrusts not long after.

Levi collapsed on top of Eren before reaching up and kissing Eren slowly as they caught their breath and wound down from the height of their orgasm.

Levi pulled back after a few more kisses, pulling his soft cock out of Eren, removing and tying the condom before throwing it in the trash. With a last kiss, he got off the bed and left the bedroom for the bathroom with the instructions for Eren not to move.

When he returned from the bathroom and joined Eren on the bed, he had a warm, wet towel in his hands which he used to clean Eren up to the best of his abilities. Once Eren was sufficiently clean, Levi placed the towel down on the nightstand before laying down next to Eren and pulling the brunet into his arms, lifting the blanket to cover them both and keep them warm as they cuddled, falling asleep not long after.

As they fell asleep, Eren’s thoughts went back to the day they first met and he smiled, as humiliating as he had felt at the time, he was and still is grateful that it was Levi who had found him that day, grateful that it was Levi who had reached out and held his hand. He knew Levi felt the same by the way Levi tightened his hold on him and nuzzled against his cheek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudos and comment if you like.


End file.
